


Bad Reaction

by WhisperRose



Series: Heleus Horizon [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperRose/pseuds/WhisperRose
Summary: He leads us to a quiet secluded part of the gardens, and I steel myself for what I have to do."Wha-" Evfra starts to ask."I'm pregnant," I say cutting him off. The silence is deafening. "Lexi and SAM confirmed it's yours."





	Bad Reaction

Two months. I've been keeping a secret, the secret, for two months. Evfra has a right to know; I know that but fuck I'm scared. 

I'm pacing the floor behind Evfra while he's trying to do a debriefing. “would you stop that,” he snaps 

I stop only to stare at him hurt. _He doesn't know. He needs to know. Fuck_. “um yeah, sure,” I mumble. I turn and start to make my way out of fear of getting yelled at again. 

“if you get a chance I… I need to talk to you,” I say before going to find my sisters. 

Rash is decidedly not with Liam, who now wants to know what's up. He says he saw her headed towards Riti, so I hurry over there. 

I must look a mess because as soon as I spot Riti Rash has spotted me and she's embracing me in a hug. 

“what's wrong?” she asks, and I shake my head. 

I hear Jaal and pull away. “Nothing, really,” I say wiping my eyes. 

Riti taps my shoulder and once she's got my attention she points behind me. Evfra is walking towards us. 

“You wanted to talk?” he asked, and my heart speeds up. He sounds calm, and I can detect warmth in his tone. 

_Okay, it's okay._ I offer my hand, and with a raised brow ridge he takes it. Rash clasps my hand, and I know they'll be nearby. 

He leads us to a quiet secluded part of the gardens, and I steel myself for what I have to do.   

“Wha-” Evfra starts to ask. 

“I'm pregnant,” I say cutting him off. The silence is deafening. “Lexi and SAM confirmed it's yours.” 

I can't breathe. I know by the way his jaw clenching this isn't going to end well. 

“You're lying. There is no way you have my child,” he says heatedly. 

Mira flinched already she was starting to have flashbacks to Marcus forcing spice into her system. 

_It could still be okay_ … my stomach is making its way into my throat. 

Then his face screws up into anger, and I know things are about to go sideways. 

“You...you…unfaithful... vesataan!” he yells, “you aren't worth -” that's as far as he gets before Riti burst in. 

_Thank fuck for sisters._  


End file.
